Broken Bride
by in-silent-seas
Summary: Mai get's into an accident, how will Naru react? WARNING: Character death-s-  ! NaruxMai OneShot


**Broken Bride**

**_AN: This is my first Ghost Hunt fanfiction, so I hope that it's not too bad. I hope that I managed to keep Naru in character, but I mean...in this kind of situation...yeah. So I'm gonna go ahead and get on with the story, kay? Enjoy! :) I hope I distinguished things enough so you could tell what they are. -_-'_**

_~These are song lyrics~_

_This is a flashback_

This is the actual story.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt, unfortunately.**

* * *

><p><em>~Haunted sleep, on frozen sheets.<em>  
><em>In bed my dreams, your garden grave,<em>  
><em>I'd climb inside, hold your bones and slowly die, <em>  
><em>The cooling space inside your chest, <em>  
><em>My broken bride, you never breathed again.~<em>

Naru couldn't help but stumble as he clutched his side. Perhaps he had gone a bit too far, but the image of her smiling face as her life slowly drained from her body was burned into his brain, only furthering his anger. Rain poured down from the sky, a perfect setting for the anguish slowly settling itself in his heart. His free hand was rested against the grimy alley wall, slipping every so often on the slimy substance.

His eyes closed, briefly remembering that moment. The moment in which he'd lost everything that ever mattered to him.

_Her brown eyes closed, face contorted into a grimace. Then they opened slowly, revealing the tears that betrayed the smile she'd plastered on her face. Naru quickly wiped them away, a sad smile also on his face, "You idiot, you should have been more careful." The raven haired man chided, crystal drops sliding free from his blue eyes._

How could he have even thought to say that? Even when she was dying in his arms, he still couldn't bring himself to admit that he was sad. Maybe it had been his way of trying not to show that he was secretly breaking inside. Even so, it had been dumb. For once, he was the idiot. For once, he'd been wrong.

_~I lose control, they snap, I fall through_  
><em>mist to mud against my face, the taste of blood,<em>  
><em>the world is strange, the stinking earth and giant<em>  
><em>trees, through heavy air a demon shrieks, what<em>  
><em>have I done? What hell is waiting for me?~<em>

_As Mai's eyes closed one final time, a breath left her, and with it, her last words, "I'm sorry, Naru."_

_"Idiot.."_

_Anger flared inside him, burning with a vengeance as he looked around the crash site. Angry tears carved streams into his cheeks. Why wasn't the damn ambulance here yet? Where was the car that had hit her? His eyes narrowed, and blinked back tears. She was still alive, right? He could still save her, right? He shook his head, realizing that he was becoming hysterical. He couldn't afford to lose control here. It would kill him. _

_But one last look down at her bloodied face, and he snapped. _

Naru barely remembered anything after that, but when he came to, the car that Mai had been riding in was on it's side, ten feet away from where it had been. Pain wracked his body, and he couldn't help but slump down the wall, clutching his chest. He'd gone too far. A humorless chuckle left him, Lin would be quite miffed when he discovered what Naru had done.

The psychic coughed, spattering blood on the ground. This was the worse it'd ever been, but he hoped his death would be quick. If it were to go on too long, the pain would be too great and he would pass out in this dirty place. Not mentioning what that would do to his pride, it would be a terrible way to be discovered.

_~You died in 1989, just wanna get back to that morning in May_  
><em>Keep you in bed, never escape, holding you close,<em>  
><em>Listen to you breathe the evening glow<em>  
><em>of fading light and cooling space.~<em>

His breath was coming in ragged gasps now, and his eyelids were beginning to grow heavy. He pictured Mai's face as she died, smiling up at him, blood trailing down into her eyes from a large gash in her forehead. It had been there because her head had smashed into the steering wheel when the other driver t-boned her.

That morning he'd let her go, albeit reluctantly, for he had a feeling of dread in his gut. But it wasn't logical to go on gut feelings, well, unless they were Mai's, however that wasn't the point. He'd even told her of his feelings, but she waved him off, telling him that she would be fine. He let her go, and look what happened. She really was a magnet for danger.

Naru coughed again, more blood coming up. His limbs were growing cold and numb, he could feel the waves of weariness wash over him. Sighing, clutched his chest, the pain returning for a brief moment.

_~Like motor oil down my throat, I couldn't speak, I dropped_  
><em>the phone, the burning flares, the steam, your hair,<em>  
><em>bits of glass, they sparkled everywhere, like winter<em>  
><em>nights, the stars, the ice, all intertwined, to hold and keep.~<em>

He could remember the phone call he'd received, the sound of people shouting in the background. It was from the guy who'd hit Mai, the bastard hadn't been injured as bad and was able to retrieve Mai's phone and call Naru.

Kazuya's eyes narrowed. His vision was starting to get blurry. He cursed, trying to shift himself, but found that he could barely move his limbs. They had all gone numb. A small panic began to dig it's way into his brain, and he fought with all the will he had left to hold it back. He would not panic, not at a time like this. He coughed again, but was surprised to find nothing coming up.

That wasn't a good sign. Or it could mean that he was recovering, however the thought was fleeting. He knew he wouldn't survive this. The others would find Mai, and then himself. Silently, he wish that he'd stayed by her side, but if the police had arrived, they might have thought he was a fault for the accident, even thought there was no other cars there.

_~I carve your sweet name_  
><em>into the cave, I'm sure to die<em>  
><em>All my strife has been in vain<em>  
><em>The glaciers come and wash my words away~<em>

With his last effort at leaving something behind for the others, he reached a finger down into the grime, and began to write slowly. His limbs were shaky, and the writing wasn't exactly clear, but he hoped that the others would be smart enough to decipher it. Above that, he wrote 'Mai'. It was some comfort to himself, just to see her name written down. She was probably waiting for him. When his eyes traveled back towards the sky, he saw a small light, that gradually grew.

And as the cold began to wash over his body, Naru smiled, and pulled Mai to his chest, content, at least, to be with her again. All that remained other than Naru's cold body, was a message for the one's who found him.

It read:

_'Continue, never give up.' _

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: So yeah..that was it. I hope it was okay. Like I said, it's still my first fanfiction for this category, so...I hope you enjoyed! Please drop a review and tell me how I can improve, or tell me that you liked it. :) Thanks for reading!<em>**


End file.
